Jack
by Ultracookieus
Summary: If one were to ask how he had managed to fall in love with her, he would smile and say 'How can you not? She's Mashiro Rima' [ Rimahiko Oneshot]


**I told myself 'No Cookie! You have to sleep early, you have a long day tomorrow!' (Current time: 11:41pm)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack<strong>

_If one were to ask how he had developed an interest with her, he would say her eyes._

_They were a beautiful shade of orange and brown with a hint of amber, like honey and syrup._

"What do you want Fujisaki?" the small dainty girl would say as soon as he approached her, she was organizing her school papers on the library desk and she hadn't once lifted her eyes from the paper she was working on.

And just for the fun of it, he sat down across her, chin leaning on his palm and watching her "Can't I just be here for no reason at all?"

"You can't on my table" Rima said, muttering and she kept writing. It was a 3 pages long essay to be submitted tomorrow and she barely wrote on half of the first page, not to mention most of the half was only her name and her class section.

Nagihiko heard that, but he just let it off, it was partly true that he was disturbing her for no special cause or whatever, merely because he was bored.

"Fujisaki-kun" a voice behind them said and he turned to face a bunch of female students, he blinked in surprise before smiling at them and the girls squealed "Uhm, we baked some cookies for our home economics class and if it was alright with you…"

He smiled, it wasn't anything new to him "Thank you" he said politely as the girl handed it to him and her friends cheered, the girl bowed once again before leaving to follow her friends.

Nagihiko turned back to face the petite blonde before he noticed something. Just beside her elbow was a small bag of cookies, some crumbs had scattered around it and he noticed that there were some on her face too.

Strange, he never noticed them earlier and she couldn't have taken them while he was conversing with the girl because it was already half empty.

He was staring at the small bag intently, sugar cookies.

He watched as Rima's hand blindly made it's way to the bag and grabbed a cookie carelessly before taking it to her mouth.

"Ah!" was the sound that came out Nagihiko's mouth. It was a small surprised sound.

Rima looked up in surprise, instantly, Nagihiko's eyes snapped to meet her round ones. He found himself lost within the two orbs staring at him own, like a deer caught in the headlights. It was a cute reaction, before she narrowed her eyes after realizing it was him who made the sound and disturbed her "What?"

"You baked cookies in home economics?" Nagihiko said.

"Wouldn't you want to know, the girl just said it earlier" Rima rolled her eyes "If you're sitting there, _purple head_ the least you can do is keep quiet"

"Can I have some?" he asked politely.

"No" Rima turned back to her essay, she was already on page 2 "Amu baked some too, ask her, we're not friends just so you know and we definitely aren't suppose to be acquainted because I refuse so"

"Would it really be alright for me to ask Amu some?" He asked, head tilted slightly "Now that you reminded me, she did say she wouldn't mind giving me baking lessons for it too"

Rima's head snapped back to meet his face "You're freaking Nadeshiko, you can do anything!"

"Ah, but Nagihiko can't, can he?" Nagihiko smirked and Rima growled.

"Fine! Take some" Rima grumbled and pushed her bag "Don't say I didn't warn you"

Nagihiko happily took some, he found nothing wrong with it. It was sweet and it was just what he wanted at the moment.

#

_If one were to ask how he grew attracted to her, he would say her laugh._

_It wasn't too loud nor was it too soft. It was normal and gentle, like soft tinkling wind chimes in his ear and he just knew he wanted to hear more._

The guardians were at the wide meadow under a large tree for a change, it was breezy and it wasn't too sunny nor cloudy, just perfect for a picnic.

So they set a large blanket down, gathered the cakes and snacks and the tea, finished the papers as fast as possible and now they were just plainly relaxing. The charas were playing by one of the many branches on the tree and they were sure Kiseki was the mastermind. Yaya was playing Frisbee with Kukai and Tadase.

Naturally, Rima sat beside Amu and Nagihiko, not wanting to let her 'frenemy' down, sat on the other side of Amu. Most of the time, Rima would glare at Nagihiko if he got Amu's attention.

"Oh no," Amu said, sitting up straight "I forgot my lock at the classroom!"

"What?" Rima said

"Do you need us to come with you?" Nagihiko followed.

Amu waved her hand at them "Nah, I can handle it, if the others ask, tell them I went to get it, I'll be back soon!"

"She won't" Rima said bluntly as she noticed a blue shadow follow her best friend. Ikuto did have that magical powers to annoy Amu and make her forgot about time and pretty much everything else in the world that existed.

"Aw, am I sensing a new competition for the great Mashiro Rima?" Nagihiko teased and Rima glared him "If anything, I say you're not even worth competition! I'm on the upper hand because I know you're secrets! You're a—"

"Yes?" Nagihiko said, leaning close to her, because now Amu wasn't blocking him from her and now Nagihiko was feeling much much better that she was closer "You're a—"

"You know what they say, old habits die hard" Nagihiko winked at her and Rima's face turned red. Nagihiko blinked and he leaned back to his original position.

It took him a long moment to realize what was happening, Rima was laughing. She was actually laughing at what he had said. He caught himself staring at her as she continued to laugh. Rima never did really smile at him much. The only emotion she shows him is anger, remorse, hatred, disgust and every other synonymous word for that.

Nagihiko smiled, he guessed this was one of the rare moments. And then he frowned, he didn't really say anything funny, did he?

#

_Last but not the least, if one were to ask how he had managed to fall in love with her, he would smile and say 'How can you not? She's Mashiro Rima'_

"N-Nagihiko!" Rima squeaked as he let his head leaned in between her shoulders and her neck. They were sitting in front of each other on the floor because Rima's mother thought it was best if Rima learned a thing or two about being a proper lady. It turned out her mother's idea of a proper lady is traditional dancing.

Rima was in a kimono Mrs. Fujisaki lent her and she told Rima that because she was acquainted to her son, she would let him teach her the basics. So she was sitting – cough, kneeling – uncomfortably above a small floral patterned pillow, waiting. In front of her was another floral patterned pillow

_Where the cross-dresser would be sitting,_ she guesses.

And so he did. Before Nagihiko got down, he was resting on his bed because he had been sick from the rain. He lent Amu his only umbrella and he ran all the way home. Then his mother called for him. Said he had to get dressed and that one of his classmates was here, a small cute girl.

Immediately, he got up and dressed. He got into a blue kimono, one of the few he had that were actually for guy's and then he rushed down.

As soon as he sat down, he smiled at Rima. He was greeted with a roll of the eyes and a scowl "Well at least you didn't cross-dress"

"I guess" Nagihiko smiled.

"Why are you all smile-y?" Rima asked, a little bit horrified and scared "just because it's only you and me in here doesn't mean you can— I have kusukusu and I'm not afraid to use her!"

Nagihiko chuckled, only then did he feel a little bit light headed.

"Let's get this over with, mama clearly won't leave until the session is done" Rima crossed her arms "Wait, why are you sweating too much?"

And that was why we got into the scene where Nagihiko fell into Rima. Rima opened her arms and caught him before his head fell into the floor.

Nagihiko felt cold hands touching his forehead "Why are you out of bed when you're this sick, you idiotic cross-dresser!"

Nagihiko almost chuckled when he heard the panic sounds Rima made; she didn't know what to do. He was about to sit back up when he felt Rima adjust him. She let him lay on her lap?

"Ugh, why am I even doing this?" he heard her say.

Nagihiko thanked whoever the big guy up there was that he was red from the fever because if he wasn't, then his red embarrassed face would have been discovered and it would be the end of him, well, at least blows his cover.

It was silent for a long time and all Nagihiko did was have a debate with himself in his mind, should he sit up? Or should he pretend he was asleep?

He chose the latter when he felt Rima's bangs tickling his forehead, he knew because he can actually smell her shampoo and the smell of the candy she probably just ate. If possible, he turned even redder.

"I heard from Amu," she said "you lent her your umbrella, you must have ran all the way home from school in the rain"

True.

"If you didn't lend her yours, she would have been the one who's sick right now"

That's true too.

"Thank you" she said softly and Nagihiko opened one of his eyes secretly to see her smiling sincerely as she pushed his bangs to the side, and then she frowned "I guess, since your asleep and you better not be hearing me in your dream!"

"Only in my dreams?" Nagihiko teased, opening his eyes. Rima gave a startled cry and she pushed Nagihiko's head away from her lap, letting his head hit the floor with a small thud.

"Y-you!" Rima said, turning Red. She immediately got up and ran outside, flustered "Kusukusu let's go!"

Nagihiko chuckled, sitting up and rubbing his injured head.

He'll never get tired of Rima.

* * *

><p><strong>(Current time: 1:24am)<strong>

**I just love Rimahiko! And then it too me almost 2 hours to finish haha care for some midnight cookies and milk?**


End file.
